Vehicles may have different levels of automation associated with their driving mode and type of driving scenarios. The level of automation of a vehicle may be between level 0, indicating that there is zero autonomy and the driver is responsible for performing all driving tasks, and level 5 indicating that the vehicle is fully autonomous and is capable of performing all driving tasks under all conditions without driver input.
Autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles may improve the safety of roadways by improving driver's reactions, for example with emergency braking, or for fully autonomous vehicles removing the human driver from driving decisions. While autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles may help improve overall safety of the roadway through improved driving decisions and/or reactions of the autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles, the overall safety also depends upon all of the vehicles sharing the roadway, regardless of levels of automation, being in good working order.
It is desirable to be able to monitor vehicles on a roadway in order to improve the overall safety of the vehicles travelling on the roadways.